Goz (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 4 Goz collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Plex *Anime Heroes Series *Release date: 2008 Plex has released an assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released in February 2008, the assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” has a wide variety of characters, Goz being number 20 of the set. This mini figure comes with a spiked club, his weapon of choice, and goes for a rather adorable look. The figurines in this set stand at about 4.5 cm (1.7 inches). Ultra Figus *Ultra Figus Miniature Series *Release date: 1999 Argentinian distribution company Ultra Figus has released a Goz in a set of miniature collectibles in 1999. The set consists of a total of 36 figurines, including some that are only available in this set. Characters included in this set are Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Frieza, Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta, Princess Snake, Chi-Chi, Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Goz, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Kid Chi-Chi, Kid Krillin, Kid Goku, Kid Piccolo, Fortuneteller Baba, Puar, Oolong, Launch, Bulma, Emperor Pilaf, Shu, Mai, a Saibaman, King Yemma, Mr. Popo, Ox-King, Bora, Upa, and a Great Ape. Magic Box *GoGo’s Crazy Bones Dragon Ball Z Edition *Release date: 2000 Released in May, 2000, the Crazy Bones addition to the Dragon Ball franchise has brought a nice repertoire of characters in this miniature format. GoGo's Crazy Bones (also referred to as Crazy Bones or GoGo's) are small collectibles that became popular during the 1990s and 2000s, produced by Spanish company Magic Box Int. and additionally by PPI Worldwide Group, which remains the only distributor in North America. They are named crazy bones due to the craze revolving around the collection of these pieces. The Dragon Ball Z set spans the Saiyan/Vegeta saga debacle and has 40 pieces in the set. Each figurine comes in a multitude of colors and designs but remains the same sculpt. Goz is included in this set as a head-sculpt piece and is number 25 of this set. Irwin Toy *Irwin Toy Series *Release date: Canceled A prototype Goz was planned by Irwin Toy before the company officially declared bankruptcy, handing over the rights for later releases to Jakks Pacific. Other figures included in this un-released series are Battle-Damaged Recoome, Guldo, final form Frieza, Zarbon, and a Saibaman. The Goz figure stands at nearly 6 inches tall and is seen in a battle-ready position, holding up his spiked club. His clothing is quite torn and there are some signs of battle damage on his skin in the form of ashes. As a prototype, the skin color is completely inaccurate as Goz is blue and not red (Mez is red), but serves as a nice piece in terms of its model and design. Aside from this minor mis-coloring error, it is likely the only piece that stands at the basic figure height. This set remains unreleased but is highly sought after due to the collectible value and initial design of the early prototypes. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise